This invention relates to a universal serial bus (USB) connector connecting structure for a multi-function device and more particularly to a method for said universal serial bus (USB) being slide out from and stored in its shell by the means of a sliding mechanism.
The improvement of information technology bringing up continuous inventions of the elements for personal computers has made computers essential electronic products for the public; therefore, computer peripherals and components are pursued for users to expand, retrofit, or escalate their computers. The most popular element thereof is the portable external hard disk for its convenience.
Generally, a conventional portable external hard disk, as FIG. 7 shows, consists of shell 7 in which is allocated a USB transmission interface (not shown) for connected to a memory module, whereby universal serial bus (USB) connector 71 of said USB transmission interface stands out from one side of shell 7 and is protected by cover 72.
However, because of the nature of the above-mentioned design, cover 72 is easily missing after dismounted by users when users need to plug universal serial bus (USB) connector 71 into connecting socket. Consequently, universal serial bus (USB) connector 71 without the protection of cover 72 would be easily damaged. In sum, the portable external hard disk that FIG. 7 shows does not corresponded to users"" demand.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a universal serial bus (USB) connector connecting structure for a multi-function device and particularly to offer a method for said universal serial bus (USB) being slide out from and stored in its shell by the means of a sliding mechanism.
The foregoing object is accomplished by providing a universal serial bus (USB) connector connecting structure for a multi-function device, consisting of a shell, a memory unit installed in said shell, and a universal serial bus, installed at one side of said shell, electrically contacted to said memory unit Said universal serial bus (USB) is electrically contacted to and embedded on a sliding mechanism which is settled on a built-in fixed bed at one inner side of said shell, whereby said universal serial bus (USB) can be slide out from and stored in said shell by the means of said sliding mechanism.